dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity Carpenter
' Charity Carpenter' is a female human. She is married to Michael Carpenter, and mother of Molly Carpenter. She first appeared in Grave Peril. Description Charity Carpenter is Michael Carpenter's wife and the fiercely protective mother of seven children. Family Charity's seven children: Molly, Daniel, Matthew, Alicia, Amanda, Hope, and Harry. As of Ghost Story, they have adopted Margaret Angelica into their family under the behest of Father Forthill. Mouse followed to watch over Maggie. About / Details *Charity makes all of her husband's armor and lines it with Kevlar making them bullet proof as well as sword and knife proof.Death Masks, ch. 33 *She used to work on motorcycles.Death Masks, ch. 33 Personality *In Grave Peril, Harry thinks Charity has blazing passion and unshakable loyalty to her husband Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 07 *In Grave Peril, when Harry shared a hospital room with Charity, she started in on him the moment he woke up. Harry says she has a tongue sharper than any sword.Grave Peril, ch. 39 *She is ferocious where Michael's safety is concerned.Death Masks, ch. 7 *Later in Small Favor, Charity graciously invites Harry to sit and wait with her and Molly at the Stroger Hospital while Michael is being operated on, saying "Families stay, Harry, he would stay for you." Skills and Abilities *In Proven Guilty, Charity is a formidable warrior in her own right. While she suits up to retrieve Molly Carpenter, Harry describes her as broad shouldered with heavily muscled arms. She's been her husbands swordsmanship practice partner for 20 years. Her weapon of choice is a warhammer with a four foot long steel handle.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 *Her hallmark is armor made of titanium ring mail sandwiched between layers of ballistic cloth (kevlar). Kevlar to stop the bullets, mail to turn blades and claws. *During Small Favor, she is noted to have a degree of skill with improvised weapons; using a nailgun to wound a Gruff before smashing its skull in with a steel ball-peen hammer. *Charity has been noted for her great cooking skills, even when using limited resources and ingredients.Small Favor, ch. 35: "Charity was like the MacGyver of the kitchen. She could whip up a five-course meal for twelve from an egg, two spaghetti noodles, some household chemicals, and a stick of chewing gum." Aside from these, it is reasonable to assume that she can clean, perform minor repairs, and all other tasks required of a stay-at-home mother of seven. She has no formal education, and it shows in the fact that she is very closed minded. Back Story In Proven Guilty, Charity tells her story to Harry Dresden in the back pew of the balcony in Saint Mary of the Angels. When she was 16 Charity's magic began to manifest. Her parents were wealthy and respectable and like most other vanilla mortals it was easier for them to believe she was drug addicted or unbalanced. They sent her to schools and hospitals disguised as schools. Eventually she ran away and got involved with a cult led by Gregor. Gregor offered her as a sacrifice to the Dragon Siriothrax in exchange for power. Michael rescued her from the Siriothrax.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 After she married Michael she gave up and repressed her magic, which withered away. Her first daughter, Molly, inherited her mother's wizarding talent. Her other children as of yet have not displayed magic powers.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 In the Series: Events In Grave Peril, Charity first appears in the series when she bails Michael out of jail after they defeated Agatha Hagglethorn. She blames Harry for Michael being in jail, accusing Harry of getting Michael into trouble every time Harry's around him.Grave Peril, ch. 5 Later, the Nightmare abducts Charity, pregnant, as revenge on Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 20 Michael and Harry track Charity to an all night grocery. While Michael is searching around the grocery, Harry rescues Charity from the Nightmare in the nearby Graceland Cemetery.Grave Peril, ch. 21 At the end, Harry is placed in the same hospital room with Charity. Michael decides to name their new baby Harry since Harry Dresden rescued unborn Harry when he rescued Charity.Grave Peril, ch. 39 In Death Masks, In Proven Guilty, In Small Favor, while the Carpenter kids were playing in the snow, Charity playfully shoves snow down Harry's back. Harry never had a family to play in the snow with as a child; she's giving Harry a taste of family fun in the snow as a kind of gift. When three Gruffs come attacking the Carpenter home, Charity emerges from the workshop shed with a ball peen hammer in her left hand and a contracter's nail gun in the other. She shoots one Gruff with the nail gun then bashes his skull with the hammer. The other two run from mortals with steel—they're faeries.Storm Front, ch. 1 Charity's nail gun heroism genuinely impressed Micheal.Storm Front, ch. 2 Charity takes the kids elsewhere for a few days while the Denarians are in town, no school anyway with all the snow.Storm Front, ch. 15 References See Also External Links Graceland Cemetery, Chicago - Cemetery's Photos Ball-peen hammer - Wikipedia Category:Humans